CAMPANELLA
by DYNAmite's
Summary: You went so far away. That's all. It's just mean that. A story of HRE/Chibitalia AU fict. Review onegai?


**CAMPANELLA**

~oo00O00oo~  
Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Campanella by GUMI Vocaloid  
~oo00O00oo~  
A fict of HRE/Chibitalia AU Story  
~oo00O00oo~

"Hei... Aku Feli~ Siapa namamu, Veeee~?"

"Ummm... Reich."

"Reich? Nama yang aneh untuk orang di kota ini, vee~?"

"A-aku berasal dari Jerman..."

"Veee~! Jerman! Tempat yang banyak anjingnya itu ya? Kereeeennnnn~!"

"E-eh. T-tidak juga..."

"Maukah Reich jadi temanku?"

"E-eh?"

"Reich mau jadi temanku, bukan?"

"B-baiklah..."

~oo00O00oo~

Feliciano menatap keluar jendelanya dengan sayu. Dan sinar matahai berkilau, di matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Hei! Bangun, Feli! Hari ini Antonio akan datang ke sini!"

Lovino menepuk pundak adiknya lembut. Apronnya yang kecil terlihat kumal, hasil bersemedi di depan alat masak dan berbagai bahan.

"Veee~ Fratello... Kapan Reich akan pulang?" Feli menatap wajah sang kakak penuh pertanyaan.

Sementara Lovino berdecih kesal. Oh, betapa ia benci warga Jerman! "Si Potato Bastard Junior itu masih berada di kampungnya. Sekarang, ayo kita bersiap, atau Antonio bakal berkicau riang melihat rumah kita yang berantakan."

Tok tok tok.

"Oh sialan!"

"Fratello Antonio! Fratello Antonio!" Feli meloncat-loncat hingga di pintu depan dan memutar gagang pintu.

"iHola! Feli~! Kau makin tumbuh saja!" Antonio mengangkat tubuh kecil Feliciano.

Feli tertawa senang. Sementara Roderich, tunangan Antonio hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, Antonio... Feli pasti baru bangun... Di mana Lovino, Feliciano?"

"Aku di sini, Aristokat!" Lovino berkacak pinggang di belakang Feli. Spatulanya tergenggam erat. Mungkin untuk memukul seseorang hari ini.

Antonio menurunkan Feliciano dan memeluk tubuh Lovino. "Aku kanggeeennnn deh! Sama Lovi~! Lovino makin immmuuuutttt~!"

"Tu-turunkan aku! Dasar SHOTACON!" Lovino memukul kepala Antonio dengan spatula yang dipegangnya. Antonio mengaduh kecil.

"Adudududuuuuhhhhh... Iya, iya... Aku turunkan..."

~oo00O00oo~

Feli menatap sepiring pasta di meja makan. Ia sangat senang, pasalnya, Lovino dan Antonio mau memasak makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam, yah... Setelah adu argumen panjang...

"Selamat makan semua!"

Kini meja makan hanya berisikan piring-piring kotor yang siap dibersihkan. Sementara yang lain kini bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Veee~ Fratello Roderich, kau sekarang tinggal di Jerman, bukan?" Feliciano menatap penuh keingin tahuan.

"Ya. Ada apa kau bertanya?" Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Aku ingin tahu... Veee...

"Apa kau melihat Reich?"

PRANG.

"R-Reich Beilschmidt, maksudmu? A-aku tak pernah mengenalnya..." Roderich berusaha bersikap wajar. Walau jantungnya berdetak bagai bom perang.

Feli mengerutkan alisnya, "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama lengkapnya?"

Antonio langsung datang di tengah kegalauan sang tunangan. Tangannya yang kekar mengangkat tubuh 5 tahun Feli yang kecil dan ringan. Dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Feli... Reich sekarang sedang pergi jauh... Perginya sangat jauh... Sehingga ia sulit kembali... Tapi, sebelum keberangkatannya, Reich bilang pada Fratello, dia tidak ingin Feli mencari atau menangisinya. Jadi, Feli sekarang jadi anak baik dan bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain saja ya?" Antonio memeluk Feli dan menatap langit gelap.

Feli ingin sekali menangis sesenggukan, namun berhasil ia tahan, "Ta-tapi... Kenapa Reich tidak bilang sendiri padaku? Memang Reich pergi kemana? A-aku... Aku merindukan Reich, Veeee..."

Antonio mendesah sedih, "Reich harus pergi langsung dari Berlin... Jadi, tidak sempat ke Roma... Dan Reich... Feli, lihat langit di atasmu. Reich kini sedang melakukan perjalanan ke angkasa luas. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya mengajakmu..."

Feliciano menantap langit yang memancarkan banyak cahaya bintang dan bulan.

'Aku juga... Ingin melihat langit luas di Milky Way... Dengan Reich, Veeee...'

~oo00O00oo~

Pagi harinya, Feliciano berlari ke arah kebun belakang rumahnya. Sebuah pesawat kertas ada di genggamannya.

Ia menatap pesawat kertas yang telah ia tulisi surat kecil untuk Reich. Lalu mengecupnya penuh sayang. Dengan mata terpejam penuh harapan, ia terbangkan pesawat kertas miliknya.

Tapi, rupanya sia-sia...

"Hoi, Feli! Kau sedang apa sih? Di sini dingin tahu!" Suara sama tak serupa seperti miliknya menyapa gendang telinga.

Feli mencoba menahan tangisnya, "A-aku... Ingin mengirim surat untuk Reich... Dan aku ingin menerbangkannya, jadi, Reich yang sedang berada di langit bisa membacanya..."

Tiba-tiba Lovino merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. "D-dasar, Adik Bodoh..."

From the start, I knew that  
It was impossible to reach you with a paperplane  
It's just mean that  
It's just mean that  
You went that far away  
That's all. That's all

~oo00O00oo~

'Aku mau melihat angkasa di Milky Way dengan Reich, Veee...'

Kali ini, Feliciano berjingkak pada malam hari menuju kebun belakang. Untung saja Lovino sudah tertidur, jadi ia bisa bebas.

Feliciano mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil, dan mengikatkan beberapa balon di atasnya, lalu meletakkan banyak sekali burung bangau kertas.

'Kata seseorang di pasar, kalau kita membuat 1000 burung bangau dan mengirimnya pada orang yang kita cinta dan sayang, dia akan membalasnya dan mendatangi kita...'

Setelah menahan beban yang dipasang, Feliciano melihat balon udara kecil miliknya terbang ke atas langit. Ia tersenyum puas.

Feliciano lalu masuk ke rumah dan pergi tidur.

Sementara di ranjang yang berbeda, Lovino menatap sendu pada sang adik yang sudah menjelajah dunia mimpi.

'Feli...'

"Reich! Itukah kau?"

'Ini aku, Reich... Teman lama Feli...'

"Veee~! Reich! Kau kembaliii! Aku senanggggg! Ah, burung bangaunya..."

'Ya, terima kasih, Feli... Burung-burung itu datang padaku dan banyak membantuku menemuimu lagi... AH... Waktuku habis. Ingatlah Feliciano... Jangan pernah menyusulku, karena aku nanti akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa! Aku mencintaimu!'

"T-tunggu, Veee~! Reich! Jangan pergi! REIICCCHHHH!"

"HOI, Feliciano! Bangun! Jangan buat aku cemas, Adik Bodoh!"

"Ve-veeee~ Fratello... Kenapa?" Feli membuka matanya meski berat rasanya.

Roderich menatap –sedikit- khawatir, "Kau meneriakkan nama Reich dengan keras sampai-sampai aku cemas."

"R-Reich? Ta-tapi, aku bertemu dengannya tadi! Tadi, dia datang dan berbicara padaku! Wajahnya kelihatan sehat! D-dan... Ia memakai baju seperti Holy Roman Empire di buku dongeng! Reich masih ada!"

Plak!

Lovino menundukkan wajahnya, dan menurunkan tangannya, "D-dasar bodoh! Reich sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanmu, Bodoh! Kapan kau mau menerimanya! Sadarlah akan realita!" Dengan itu, Lovino meninggalkan kamar.

Feliciano meraba pipinya yang –mungkin- memerah akibat tamparan dari kembarannya. Ia tak menyangka Lovino akan berbuat kasar padanya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Lovino sedang mengalami emosi yang tidak stabil. Maafkan saja kelakuannya..." Roderich pun meninggalkan kamar.

"F-fratello..."

From the start, I knew that  
It's impossible to reach you with a little machine  
It's just mean that  
It's just mean that  
You went so far away  
That's all. That's all

~oo00O00oo~

Feliciano menatap hamparan kebun belakang rumahnya. Di tengah-tengah kebun, Feliciano meletakkan banyak sekali lempengan besi dan berbagai benda lainnya.

Uchu no fune. Spaceship.

"Hei... Kau sedang apa?"

Feli menengok untuk melihat wajah saudaranya. Memerah entah karena dingin, malu, atau marah, entahlah.

"Aku akan membuat kapal luar angkasa untuk bertemu Reich, Veee~!" Feliciano masih menanggapinya dengan ceria. Lovino mendengus kesal, menahan marah luar biasa.

"Kau masih ingin melihat Potato Bastard Junior itu ya?"

"YAP! Dengan itu, aku akan membuat kapal yang akan membawaku ke Milky Way!" Feli berlari ke arah tumpukan lempeng besi tersebut dan mulai bekerja.

"Biar aku bantu..." Lovino tahu-tahu ikut mengambil palu. Feli tertegun. "Saudara harus saling membantu..."

"Veee~ Terima kasih, Fratello~"

10.

Kapal luar angkasa itu telah siap, dan Feli memasukinya.

09.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya kalau kalian berjumpa!"

08.

"Sayonara Fratello!"

07.

"Selamat tinggal adikku..."

06.

Asap mulai menderu. Berhitung mundur.

05.

04.

03.

02.

01.

00.

From the start, I knew that  
It's impossible to reach you with a spaceship  
It's just mean that  
It's just mean that  
You went so far away  
Tha's all. That's all

Feliciano memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk hati pemberian Reich dulu. Matanya menatap ruang angkasa yang sangat luas tak terbatas.

'Reich.. Kau ada di mana?'

"Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Feli... Aku selalu ada di dekatmu..."

Feliciano membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tubuh sepantaran dengannya itu kini berbalut baju hitam, dengan topi (atau entah apa namanya) hitam juga.

"Sesuai janjiku, kini, saatnya aku mengajakmu pergi..."

Feli berlari kecil. Namun saat dirinya merasa sudah dekat dengan Reich, tiba-tiba, Reich menghilang.

Dan baru kali ini saja, Feliciano merasa begitu hampa.

~oo00O00oo~

THE END

~oo00O00oo~

YEY! Fict ke-3 yang selesai dalam satu hari setelah menyelesaikan AULO chap 3 dan Fure2 Konayukiiiii~!

BTW, Reich, sepertinya anda sudah bisa menebaknya. Yap! Dialah Holy Roman Empire!

Ada komen? Silakan review fict ini!


End file.
